


Hurry Master!  I Need Your Puppies!  Gimme!

by Dark_Turn_of_Mind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Ball Sucking, Begging, Breeding, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deflowering, Doggy Style, F/M, Fsub to Fdom, Impregnation, Kissing, L-Bombs, Monster Girl, Squirting, Tail Grabbing, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, dog girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Turn_of_Mind/pseuds/Dark_Turn_of_Mind
Summary: Your sexy dog-girl is in heat and needs you to bust a nut in her tummy.  Give your furry friend what she wants.  Give her puppies!  Be careful, though.  She bites!
Kudos: 13





	Hurry Master!  I Need Your Puppies!  Gimme!

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+
> 
> Formatting Key:
> 
> (Notes, guidelines, and vocal tones)
> 
> [Sounds]
> 
> {Optional SFX}
> 
> *Emphasis*
> 
> Hold the last audible vowel in words with a tilde (~) at the end.  
>  Examples: and~ = aaaand // me~ = meeee // close~ = cloooose

(The majority of this script calls for a frenzied, loving, overtly carefree personality. Y’know, like most dogs are.)

(extremely happy tone)  
Master! Master! You’re home!

[flurry of kisses and giggles]

What’cha bring me, huh?! Lemme see! Lemme see!

[gasp of sheer amazement]

Is . . . is that . . . A BALL?!

[squeal of pure joy]

Gimme! I want it! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

{sound of ball bouncing}

[sound of giggling and pouncing]

Yay! It’s perfect! Thank you, master! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

[flurry of kisses and giggles]

Master! You’ll never guess what happened today! Go on! Guess!

(short pause)

No, silly! Karen, the labra-girl next door. She had her puppies today!

[giggle]

That’s right, master! Puppies! Lot’s of em!

[groan of excitement]

And I’ve decided! Guess what, master! I . . . I want puppies too!

[giggle]

Yup! I wanna be a mama-bear! [low growl trailing off into giggles]

So~, will you do it? Huh, master? Will you?

[giggle]

No, silly! That’s not what I meant. I want *you* to gimme puppies!

(short pause)

[apoplectic gasp of horror]

(tone of pure sadness)  
What~? But . . . but . . . why not?

[gentle sobbing]

(pouty tone)  
Unfair! Unfair! You big meany!

[continued sobbing]

But, master~! All my other furry friends . . . they—they make puppies with *their* masters!

Hmpf!

(sad and angry tone)  
You’re horrible, master! How could you?!

[continued sobbing]

I’m not some bitchy pup who just wants to chase frisbees, y’know?

[low growl]

(indignant tone)  
I’m an adult! Of legal breeding age! Even by human standards! You have no right to stand between me and my puppies!

[sniffle]

So if you don’t gimme puppies, I’ll . . . I’ll . . .

(angry tone)  
I’ll bite!

(short pause)

That’s right! You heard me! I’ll bite! I’ll take a chunk right outta ya!

[sniffle]

And then we’ll see how funny—

[slapping sound]

(sad, whiny tone)  
Ow~! Master, you—why?!

[whining sound]

You bopped my nose! How could you? You know how sensitive it is . . .

[continued whines]

(depressed, crying tone)  
I hate you, master. You—you’re horrible.

[sobbing]

I . . . Ima run away! That’s right!

[sniffle]

Maybe I’ll get hit by a car! Will *that* make you happy?

[sobbing]

W-what?

[sniffle]

(sad tone)  
I-I’m sorry too. I won’t bite. I promise.

[sniffle]

N-no. It doesn’t hurt anymore.

[whining sound]

I just really want puppies is all.

[sniffle]

All my furry friends—they . . . their tummies are all nice and round.

[sniffle]

And mine is all flat and ugly.

(short pause)

Th-thanks, master.

[sniffle]

Thing is . . . it’s breeding season, y’know? And I’m in heat.

[groan]

My tum is . . . it feels so *empty* all the time.

(short pause)

(begging tone)  
Please, master. Won’t you fill my tum? Pretty please?

[sniffle]

(hopeful tone)  
Y-you will? Really?

[giggle]

(happy tone)  
Oh, master! I love you!

[flurry of kisses]

I’m so happy! You’re the best, master!

[kiss him square on the lips]

(nervous tone)  
So . . . I, um . . . I don’t really know how this works. D-do . . . do you just . . . rub my tum, or~

(short pause)

(inquisitively)  
S-sex? I’ve never heard of it . . . does it involve *balls*?

[gasp]

(shocked tone)  
It does?!

[squeal of glee]

(happy tone)  
Yay! I can’t wait!

[giggle]

I’m ready! Let’s do it! Let’s—

(nervous tone)  
Th-the bedroom? Oh, okay. I guess so.

[footsteps as you climb the stairs and enter the bedroom]

(excited tone)  
Okay! So, what happens now?

(short pause)

(concerned tone)  
Take my collar off? Alright.

[snapping sound as you remove your collar; you can probably use a bracelet to get this effect]

There we go, I—

(shocked tone)  
Master! Why are you getting naked in front of me?!

[gasp]

Omigod! I’ve never seen you without your clothes before. S-stop it! It’s weird!

(short pause)

(inquisitive tone)  
You—you have to? If . . . if you say so.

[sound of him removing the last of his clothes]

[gasp]

(surprised tone)  
Whoa! Master, whatcha got down there? Are those—

[soft squeal of disbelief]

(whispering)  
Are those balls?

(excited tone)  
Omigod! Omigod! You have balls! How come you’ve never shown me those before?!

C-can I touch them? Can I?! Really?!

Yes, yes, I’ll be gentle. I promise!

[squeal of excitement]

(Happy tone)  
Yay! Let me just—oh, wow!

(surprised tone)  
They’re so heavy, master. So full . . .

(nervous tone)  
C-can I suck them, master? Can I suck your balls?

[giggle]

(softly)  
Thank you.

[ball sucking sounds]

Mmmm, they taste delicious. So salty . . .

[continued ball sucking]

Oh, master, I love sucking your balls. They’re so—

[gasp]

(shocked tone)  
Master! Your thing, it’s—it’s getting hard!

Omigod! What should we do?!

(short pause)

Y-you want me to suck it, too?

[nervous groan]

(nervous tone)  
I dunno. I’ve never sucked on anything like that before. It’s like a bone, but it’s . . . all *veiny*.

(short pause)

I-if you say so, master.

[sound of you kissing the tip of his cock]

(surprised tone)  
Oh, wow! It likes kisses!

[giggle]

[blowjob sounds]

It’s getting even harder. Am—am I doing okay, master? Yeah?

[continued blowjob sounds]

[muffled gasp as he leaks precum into your mouth]

(surprised tone)  
Omigod! Master! Your bone’s sprung a leak! Are you okay?!

(short pause)

(quietly)  
P-precum? A-and that’s normal?

(short pause)

(normal tone)  
W-well, what should we do about it?

[gasp]

(shocked and disgusted tone)  
Ew! Master, you can’t be serious!

[low whiny groan]

(cautious tone)  
O-okay, I guess.

[blowjob sounds]

(seductively)  
Wow, that . . . that tastes really good.

[continued blowjob sounds]

I-it’s making my pussy tingle.

[continued blowjob sounds]

(worried tone)  
Master?! What’s happening? Your bone, it’s . . . twitching.

(short pause)

Right.

[continued blowjob sounds]

[groans and gulping sounds as he cums down your throat]

[coughing]

(shocked tone)  
Master! What was that?!

[shocked gasp]

(saddened tone)  
M-my puppies?! Oh, no! I drank my puppies! Nonononono!

[sobbing]

Why’d ya do that, master? Now I’ll never be a mommy . . .

[continued sobbing]

W-what?

[sniffle]

(hopeful tone)  
R-really? You have more? More puppies?

[giggle]

(happy tone)  
Yay! How do we get em in my tummy?

(short pause)

You want me on my back? Okay!

[shifting sound as you lie down on the bed]

Oh, master. Your sheets are so soft!

(annoyed tone)  
So greedy—makin’ me sleep on the sofa all these years.

[giggle]

(seductive tone)  
Look how wet my pussy is . . .

(curious tone)  
What happens now?

[gasp]

(scared tone)  
But won’t that hurt?!

[groan]

(nervous tone)  
Fine! Just . . . just be gentle with me.

(whispering)  
It’s my first time.

[moaning sound as he parts your pussy lips]

(seductively)  
Wow. Master, you’re . . . you’re splitting me wide open. C-can you fill my tummy now?

(short pause)

(nervous tone)  
What? Deeper?

[continue to moan as he pushes it in]

[gasp and cry out in pain as he reaches your hymen]

(scared tone)  
Ow! Master, that—that hurts! Stop it! I-it won’t go any farther!

[gasp of pain]

Just make it quick, okay.

[low moan followed by an intense scream as he tears through your hymen]

(scared, panicked tone)  
Jesus, fuck! Y-you broke me, master! Oh, god, you broke me!

[sobbing]

Oh no, I’m bleeding! I-I’m bleeding a lot! Am I gonna die?! Am I gonna die, master?!

[continued sobbing]

Help! I don’t wanna die! I don’t wanna! I—mmmf!

[muffled gasp as he kisses you deeply; you reciprocate]

[exhale deeply as you break the kiss]

(shy, timid tone)  
I-I’ve never been kissed like that before.

[sharp wince]

It hurts, master. It really hurts.

[gasp]

And I’ve . . . ruined your sheets.

[sniffle]

C-can you kiss me some more? Please?

[long passionate kiss]

[long sigh]

(peaceful tone)  
Thank you, master. It . . . doesn’t hurt . . . anymore.

[moaning kiss]

What’re you—

[long moan as he pulls out of you]

What’s wrong? Why’d ya pull out?

(short pause)

You wanna take me doggystyle?

(confused tone)  
I-I don’t understand. I *am* a doggy. Haven’t we been doing doggystyle the whole time?

(short pause)

(angry tone)  
Why’re you laughing at me?

[annoyed growl]

You’re a meany, master.

[sigh]

(seductive tone)  
But you’re *my* meanie.

[passionate kiss]

So . . . tell me about doggystyle.

Yeah?

Hands and knees? [giggle] I can do that.

[shifting sound as you position yourself on the bed]

So~, are you gonna—

[surprised gasp]

Oh, master~! You’re giving my pussy kisses!

[moans and gasps as he eats your pussy]

Fuck~ me~. I-I didn’t know it could be like this.

[squeal and moan]

Master, stop—[giggle]—stop.

[long sigh]

It’s not that I don’t like the kisses—I do—it’s just . . .

[gentle kiss]

Your puppies, master. I need your puppies.

(whispering)  
Please give them to me. Please do it.

[gasp and moan as he penetrates you]

(passionate tone)  
Yes, master! Yes! Gimme that bone. Gimme those puppies.

[continued moaning]

You’re so good to me, master. Giving me balls and bones to play with.

[sexy giggle]

And puppies . . .

[intensified moaning]

Won’t be long now. I-I can feel it. I—

(shocked, pained tone)  
Eeeeep!

Master! Don’t grab my scruff! It hurts! No, don’t pull it! Don’t—

[cut off by a passionate kiss]

(seductive tone)  
Oh, master. Thank you. [kiss] Thank you for making my first time so special.

[continued moans and kisses]

You’re . . . squeezing my tits. Oh, god. Oh god, it feels no nice.

[continued moans and kisses]

Are the puppies coming, master? Are you close? Can you—

[shocked gasp]

(shocked tone)  
Did you just . . . did you just grab my . . . my . . .

(excited tone)  
My tail?!

[squeal of pure joy and ecstasy]

Omigod! Omigod! This is . . . this is the best sex ever!

[continued moans and kisses]

I . . . I . . . Something’s happening! Master, I—my tum feels weird. I think my pussy’s gonna burst!

[passionate kiss]  
Oh no, oh no, oh no. It’s . . . I’m—

[improv orgasm]

(exhausted tone)  
Omigod. Master, that was—[kiss]—that was incredible! I think I—

[gasp of horror]

(scared tone)  
Oh no! I didn’t! No!

Master, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it! I—while it was happening, I . . .

I peed! I peed in the house. Please don’t punish me, Master. I didn’t know—mmmf!

[broken off by long passionate kiss]

(happy tone)  
Oh, master. Thank you. [slow kiss] Thank you for being so nice to me.

[irritated growl]

(sad tone)  
But . . . you still haven’t given me your puppies . . .

[sad whine]

[gasp]

(excited tone)  
Oh! I know just the thing! Here! Lie down, master.

[shifting sound as he lies down on the bed]

Karen—the, uh, labra-girl next door—yup that one!

I didn’t really know what she was talking about at the time, but~ . . .

She said she . . . *rode* the puppies outta her master. I thought she meant like a horsie, but~

[giggle]

(whispering)  
I think I know what she meant now.

[long passionate kiss]

(sexy tone)  
Shhhhh. You just lie still, master. Lemme take care of everything.

[long moaning sigh as you sink down onto him]

Aren’t I a fast learner?

[giggle]

Hush, master. You’ve given me so much already. [gentle kiss] Just lemme ride those puppies outta you. Okay?

[gasps and moans as you ride him]

(desperate tone)  
Omigod! Your bone is so powerful, master! It’s . . . it’s hitting me so deep!

[continued gasps and moans]

And your precum, it’s . . . it’s so warm. So gooey! I love it! I love you, master!

[lean down and kiss him deeply]

You’re getting close, aren’t cha? Yeah? Gonna shoot those puppies in me? Gonna make me a mama bear?

[long moan]

Betcha can’t wait to watch my tummy get nice and fat. Watch my tits swell. Yeah? You like that? Fuck~ so do I, master.

[long passionate kiss]

[gasp]

(excited tone)  
Y-you’re twitching again! You’re twitching inside me, master! I feel it! You’re about to gimme puppies, aren’t cha?!

[gasps and moans]

Do it, master! I need your puppies! They belong inside me! Gimme what I need! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

[continued gasps and moans]

(happy, passionate tone)  
We’re gonna be parents! We’re gonna . . . gonna . . . I’m gonna burst again! My pussy’s gonna burst! Do it with me, master! Spurt your puppies in me! Make me preggos! I-I-I love you!

[improv orgasm]

{wet slapping sound as you collapse onto him}

[gasping for breath]

(exhausted tone)  
Y-you did it. [kiss] *We* did it.

[soft giggle]

We’re . . . gonna be parents.

[long sigh]

Thank you. Thank you so much, master.

[deep kiss]

My tum is so full. [kiss] So warm.

[long sigh]

I can feel them, master. My puppies.

(whispering)  
I can feel them wriggling . . . inside me.

[soft giggle]

Mmmmm.

[shifting sound as you curl up beside him]

(soft, sleepy tone)  
Master . . . can you . . . can you rub my tum . . . while I fall asleep?

[gentle sigh]

Thank you. Mmmmm. That feels nice.

[long, gentle kiss]

I love you, master.

(pause)

G’night . . .


End file.
